


sweet cheese

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Are you surprised?, Body Worship, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, myeon's the cheesy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: till sehun's ready, it will remain between the four walls.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	sweet cheese

**Author's Note:**

> it's not beta'd so sorry for any bad english/grammar in here!

Sehun said several reasons when he moved out, Jongdae laughed about how it feels like he made a whole list of reasons beforehand, to make sure nobody questions why. And nobody did, not because he has a list, but because it was right about time.

They used to live together, six of them, in a 3BHK, which is just as bad as it sounds. There wasn’t much privacy (not like they needed it, they’ve been friends for at least 4 years now), and dating or casual hookup became harder. They had to share, though, because rents aren’t decreasing, and as a bunch of 20-21 year olds with only part-time jobs, it’s hard to pay the rent and feed themselves if they didn’t share the rent.

They’re all in their late 20s now, everyone is slowly moving out. No hard feelings. Just some freedom to bring one-night-stands or have a proper relationship without troubling their partners. And they don’t have to go through the trauma of finding someone else’s sex toys. One stone, several birds, if you ask them.

It’s just him and Jongdae now, Junmyeon realizes as they help Chanyeol pack his things. He’s moving farther away, for his new studio and a permanent job at a music producing company — it’s a famous one, but Junmyeon can’t seem to make the name stick in his head.

“Where are your dildos, Yeollie?” Jongdae teases. He shoves the closed box towards the door. He taps the tape, and winks at a very pink Chanyeol. “They need extra care, don’t they?”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Of course they do, we don’t want our Yeollie to get any STIs or infections~”

“I don’t have any toys,” Chanyeol mutters, his face a bright red now.

“Sure,” Junmyeon shrugs. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Jongdae crawls to him, and shoves him playfully. “Aw, hyung, you don’t get it. He already sent them to his boyfriend~”

“I did not!”

“Then where are they?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t have toys!”

Junmyeon laughs. “Okay, I think that’s enough torture, what if he doesn’t invite us for his housewarming?”

“You’re already uninvited,” Chanyeol huffs. He makes his way down the bed, and huddles closer to both of them, he rests his head on the heel of his palm, and pouts. “You’re both really mean when nobody’s around.”

Junmyeon pets his head absently, looks around for anything they’ve left out. It seems like they’re almost done, and have another hour to spare for the movers to come. He coos, “We aren’t mean, we love you Yeollie~”

“We’ll make sure to traumatise your boyfriend, when we meet him, okay?” Jongdae tags along with the petting. And Chanyeol gets distracted by it, closes his eyes to enjoy the petting. “I’ll miss you.”

“I won’t,” Junmyeon adds quickly, giggling when Chanyeol opens his eyes to glare at him. “Okay. Maybe just a little, but it’s like, 0.1% for sure.”

“He’ll be busy being cheesy with his partner, if he has one by that time,” Jongdae chuckles. “Don’t take it to your heart, Yeollie, he’s just a bitter, lonely soul right now.”

Chanyeol moves away from their hands, and pats the boxes. “I know. Let’s finish this up, though.”

Junmyeon doesn’t bother correcting them, that he isn’t lonely and has a boyfriend, but telling them means he’ll have to give them a name. So he just moves along, pretending to be bitter, muttering to himself with an angry face, saying words like ‘stupid romance’ and ‘love isn’t true’ as Jongdae laughs beside him.

That night, once Jongdae has left to his boyfriend’s house for a sleepover, Junmyeon goes to Sehun’s small apartment. It’s a ten minute walk from their house.

“Hi,” Sehun says, welcoming him with a side-hug. He makes a beeline back on the couch, he’s watching something on the TV. “There’s dinner in the kitchen, if you want some, hyung.”

Junmyeon joins him on the couch, cuddles up against him, his legs on Sehun’s lap. “I’m not hungry right now.”

It doesn’t take Sehun long to start getting distracted from Junmyeon’s hands. They’re resting innocently on Sehun’s shoulders, but they’ve been doing this thing from past couple of days — right before they go to bed, and it’s something he’s been craving after a long day of work. 

He leans into Junmyeon’s arms, rests his head against Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon nuzzles his nose against Sehun’s hair. “Tell me when you’re ready to tell the boys about us, okay?”

Sehun hums. “Yeah. Okay.”

Junmyeon caresses Sehun’s cheeks. “Want to go to bed, baby?”

That’s enough to coax Sehun out of the couch, into his bed, with Junmyeon on top of him, both discarding their clothes one by one. There’s no rush, nothing to hurry about, and the world is moving slower for their sake.

Sehun shoves his hands under the pillows. Junmyeon starts with Sehun’s stomach, as usual. He moves Sehun’s t-shirt to his chest, presses small kisses as Sehun removes the last piece of cloth on his body. It’s small reassurance, as Junmyeon moves between Sehun’s legs, and caresses Sehun’s soft, almost pudding-like thighs. 

He presses more kisses around Sehun’s cute little belly button, moves upwards, while his hands move on Sehun’s legs. Sehun moves his legs near his chest, whenever he feels like they’re being left out, and Junmyeon takes his time to caress them, press absent-minded kisses.

He avoids Sehun’s cock with all his energy, because it isn’t about his cute cock which perfectly fits in his mouth, it’s about Sehun’s wholeness, while his cock and ass got worshipped on an almost daily basis, his other parts weren’t as much. It’s not that Junmyeon didn’t worship him when they fucked, it’s just easy to forget everything for long minutes, and they’re too tired to move after it’s over.

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything as he caresses Sehun’s barely visible abs, mouth busy with Sehun’s building chest.

“Someone has been going to the gym a lot,” Junmyeon teases. “Your pecs are bigger than before.”

Sehun brings his arms around Junmyeon’s neck. “For you, hyung.”

Junmyeon resumes his kisses. He presses two each on Sehun’s nipples, just to hear Sehun’s gentle gasp, followed by a whine which doesn’t leave the back of Sehun’s throat. The whine means  _ do it again _ and  _ don’t do that _ at the same time. It’s up to Junmyeon which one he chooses.

Today, he decides to move on. He presses a wet kiss on the base of Sehun’s throat, moves up, his kisses getting wetter and sloppier as he does. He presses a hard kiss on Sehun’s jaw, giggling when Sehun winces.

“You’re so cute.” Junmyeon mutters, his hands are on both sides of Sehun’s head now, lifting himself up to look at Sehun’s face. “I could eat you up.”

“You do,” Sehun chuckles, his eyes narrow and become small crescents. “Like, every other week.”

Junmyeon lowers himself to press a single kiss on Sehun’s lips. “I know. I’m lucky, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> who knew getting to write lesbeans would make me be more enthusiastic (and cheesy) about writing whatever mlm ship i love without feeling guilty that i dont write lesbeans? I LOVE SEHO SO MUCH JESUS PLEASE LET THEM BE HAPPY. i hope you liked this!!! @ someone who told me they like my longer fics better, this one's for you!! i planned to write more, but i've got house chores to complete orz i plan on writing longer fics in the future!! i hope you look forward to that ^^
> 
> i hope you liked it!!! please let me know if you did!!!! or i'll be upset and sulk for days lol sdkjfnskjdfnskjfnksjd
> 
> (p.s. my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) are open!!!! and it's p cheap too and you can request smut too if you know what i mean *wink wonk*)


End file.
